Vow of Friendship
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: How long can you keep a promise? How long will you hold on? Would you risk anything even your own happiness for that promise? Torn between keeping a promise and making another one. SPECIAL NOTE ATTACHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Fellas! Here is another PoT fan fic i wrote. This is kinda series... If you happen to read my other PoT fanfics. This is kinda the prequel as to why Tezuka is a 'substitute brother'. i hope you'll enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing. Please dont forget to review or submit comments, suggestions and so on. THank You!**

**raijuteinobabylon **

**Diclaimers:**

**I dont own PoT but do own the OC's.**

* * *

**The Vow of Friendship**

* * *

Kunimitsu… Yuuki breathed heavily. 

Hang on Yuuki… everything will be alright Tezuka said holding the boys hand.

Go to my sister… watch her game for me… he said trying to stay conscious.

I wont leave you!

Please, my little sister will be very sad… I don't want to see her sad… please Kunimitsu Yuuki pleaded.

But…

Even… though she's a brat…she… she's… still my little sister… please… I never… want… to see her sad he said eyes dropping, his breathing became heavier.

Yuuki! Baka! Don't dare close your eyes! Tezuka screamed.

I-It's alright… Kunimitsu… promise me… promise me… that you'll always… always be there for my little sister… be there in my place. he said as his breathe hitched every time he speak.

What the hell are you saying?! You'll be fine! Don't say such things!

Go now… the game has begun… Rei-chin… would need… her… her big brother cheering for her Yuuki said.

But… Tezuka said

Please. Yuuki pleaded more

Alright Tezuka gave in.

Kunimitsu… promise me… cheer her up… cheer for …my sister… in my place… I… I…I leave… everything… to… you. his breathing became shallow.

I can never be you, Yuuki! But I will, I will do my best to take your place for the mean time so, hang on until we arrive alright?! Reika will make sure to bring the championship medal to you

I-I'll…h-hold…o-on… t-t-to…t-t-that he breathed heavily. His eyes dropping.

Before his eyes close, he said. T-T-Take c-care--- of my ----l-little s-s-sister …

I will

U-until t-t-then… it…i-it's a--all u---up t----to y----you his eyes closes.

**"I promise"**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**3 Years Passed**

**

* * *

**

A 13-year-old Tezuka snapped awake. _'Yuuki'_ he thought. He shifted in his bed to find it cramped. "Huh?"

Tezuka saw the 12-year-old Reika sleeping beside him. He makes a face "Just how does she manages to crept in my bed without waking me up.?" he whispered. He tried to move when he saw her tear-stricken face. He leaned in closer to make sure he isn't imagining things. And true to his eyes. _'It was indeed tear-streaks, what is it this time? She's too old for ghosts and shadows or cat-fights.'_

He saw Reika holding something in her clasped hands. _'A ball?'_ he thought, taking a good look he recognized it as a tennis ball. Tezuka sighed.

'_The last time she slept holding a tennis ball was two years ago, when her dad announced his remarriage. Now, what can trigger her emotions to sleep again with that ball in hand'_ Tezuka thought.

He heard Reika mumble in her sleep. "Onii-chan… I miss you…"

Tezuka laid back. He covered Reika's form with his comforter.

"Yuuki… how can you leave you sister like this? But…don't worry I'll keep my promise, I'll take care of her." he closed his eyes.

* * *

**...PRESENT...**

* * *

Two year had passed since Reika had transferred in his school, in Seishun Gouken and join the school's newspaper on her first year and quitted to join the tennis club the following year. 

"Wake up" Tezuka said as he shakes the sleeping girl in his bed.

"15 minutes more" Reika said sleepily.

"Brat, we'll be late" he said, removing her blanket.

"I'm still sleepy" she snuggled to the bed.

"Stand up or I'll pour cold water on you" Tezuka warned

Reika stand up immediately "NO! Don't! I'm awake! I'm awake! Mou!" she complained.

"Go to your house and get ready."

"Hai" she said as she climbed out of his bed to the sliding door in his veranda.

Being the idiot she was, Reika walked on the glass door.

"Itai!" she whined sitting on her butt.

"That's what you get from not looking to where you are going."

She glared at Tezuka.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." He said as he fix his bed.

"Hai! Hai! You sure are grumpy in the morning" she said crossing his veranda to hers and into her room.

"Whatever" he muttered under, his breathe.

* * *

After 15 minutes, the two of them are in the train to school. Reika drooping asleep beside him. Tezuka tossed her head up using his shoulder. But Reika took hold of his arms and slept on his shoulder. Tezuka sighed heavily. 

The train door opened, in comes Okami Raila, Tezuka's girlfriend.

She smiles fondly at him and smirked seeing Reika sleeping peacefully in his shoulders.

"I see the other girlfriend seems comfy." She teased.

"She's always like that. I swear I want her to find herself a boyfriend whom she can snuggle with." He complained.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll eat what your saying right now, when she found the right one" Raila warned.

"And why would I?"

"Because you'll want your little sister to be your little sister forever" Raila said.

"Trust me. I wont."

"Well see… have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Tezuka asked.

"Someone's sending her anonymous letters and flowers" Raila informed.

"Honto?" he asked curiously

"Umm!" Raila confirmed.

"How did you know this?" Tezuka asked.

"She told me and the girls around the club are talking about it." Raila said.

"I haven't heard it nor did she tell me about that." Tezuka said.

"Sou ka"

* * *

As they arrive at their station Tezuka abruptly, stand up making Reika fall face forward to the left space. "Itai!" she complained. Raila giggled. 

"Ohayoo Rei-chan!"

"Ohayoo Rai-chan…" Reika wiped her eyes.

The three of them are walking to the school, Reika still wearing her sleepy state while Tezuka and Raila are just walking.

Then out of nowhere, Rei bumped something hard that made her fall on her butt.

"Itai!" she muttered rubbing her behind.

"Gomen nasai Reika-chan" a voice said.

Reika look up to find the handsome tennis tensai reaching a hand to her.

"Iie… Betsu ni, I wasn't looking." She said.

Fuji just gave her a smile. Tezuka and Raila shook their heads.

* * *

Author's NOte: 

Hope you like it! More to come! Read more and dont forget to Review. Thank you!


	2. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


End file.
